staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Budzik - Wybieramy się w podróż 09:25 Kacper - Wyprawa po kasztany, odc. 5 (The Conker Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 09:55 To Timmy! - Timmy pracuje, odc. 17 (Timmy Gets The Job Done); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:10 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek trenuje Damianka, odc. 63 (Horrid Henry; Perfect Peter Pumps Up); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:25 Łowcy smoków - Gruczoł Mimikara, odc. 17 (The Mimikar Gland); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 11:00 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 13 (Worst Week, ep. 14); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:25 Raj - opłatki śniadaniowe; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:45 Klan - odc. 2010 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:15 Klan - odc. 2011 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:50 Kyle XY - odc. 31 (Kyle XY, ep. 31, Grey Matters); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:40 Przebojowa noc 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polska Pięknieje 15:20 Plebania - odc. 1673; telenowela TVP 15:50 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ptaków - Mistrzowie lotu- odc. 2 (The life of birds. The mastery of flight); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 8/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Seks, kasa i kłopoty - odc. 8 (Dirty Sexy Money, ep. 8) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Urodziny Robotka, odc. 28 (A Birthday For Robot); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Wino truskawkowe - txt - str.777; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja (2007) 22:15 NSP2011 - Widzowie pytają eksperci wyjaśniają odc. 5 22:25 Zaginiona - odc. 2/7 - Okup - txt - str.777; serial TVP 23:30 Na własne oczy - Rozbitkowie. Ocaleni z katastrofy lotniczej w Andach cz. 2 (Stranded The Andes Plane Crash Survivors cz. 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 2/14; serial sensacyjny TVP 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Meta; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1971) 02:50 Kim Ki Dok; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 03:40 Notacje - Stefan Bratkowski. Krakowskie juwenalia 1956; cykl dokumentalny 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 MASH - odc. 252/255 (MASH (s. XI, ep. B07 Strange Bedfellows)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 42; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 202 - Uparta babcia 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:20 Familiada - odc. 1836; teleturniej 11:50 Szczęśliwa 13 - odc.2; magazyn 12:10 Masz prawo znać prawo - odc.8; magazyn 12:30 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2009 (1) 13:30 Doktor Martin - odc. 27/31 (Doc Martin s. 4, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 3 Dzisiaj twoja kolej; serial komediowy TVP 14:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 3/21 - Wpadnij, kiedy zechcesz, czyli bodźce stępione - txt - str.777; serial TVP 15:50 Pytanie na lato 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:35 Europa da się lubić 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/65; teleturniej 17:50 NSP2011 - Widzowie pytają eksperci odpowiadają odc 4 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 9/18 - Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta - txt - str.777; serial TVP 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 71 (303) Dobrzy sąsiedzi; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Kino na maksa - Ostatni legion (Last Legion, The); dramat historyczny kraj prod.Włochy, USA (2007) 22:05 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 3/22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VIII, odc. 2/17 (Crime Scene Investigation VIII, ep. 802); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2007) 23:45 Pitbull - odc. 3; serial policyjny TVP 00:45 Pitbull - odc. 4; serial policyjny TVP 01:35 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 1/24; serial TVP 02:40 Aztecki tyranozaur (Aztec Rex); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 04:10 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 04:30 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9 17:05 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 17:09 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:11 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:16 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:31 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:42 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Agrokurier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:43 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 Pogoda; STEREO 18:50 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:09 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:23 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Szerokie tory - Potiomkinowska wioska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Byłem gangsterem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:06 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:51 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:23 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:14 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:28 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:56 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 14; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:21 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:06 Dzika Polska - Ukochana wataha; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:49 Chemia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Tom i Jerry (16) - serial animowany 08.00 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (3) - serial animowany 08.30 Gumisie (4) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (244) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (81) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (328) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (26, 27) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (200) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 14 (100) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (3) - serial komediowy 14.45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (3) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (138) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (19) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (19, 269) - serial komediowy 20.30 Kung-fu szał - komedia sensacyjna, Chiny/Hongkong 2004 22.30 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (2) - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 2 (37, 38) - serial komediowy 00.50 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (73) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Brzydula (73, 74) - serial komediowy 12.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.15 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.30 Plotkara (5) - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Strefa zrzutu - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 22.55 Czysta gra - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 00.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.15 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 42, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 208, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:15 Triumf miłości - odc. 15, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 184, USA 2007 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 11, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 25 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 185, USA 2007 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 12, Meksyk 2009 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 17, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 17, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 16, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Dorwać Cartera - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 22:00 Megasnake - horror, USA 2007 0:05 Tajemnicza zbrodnia - dramat kryminalny, USA 2001 2:15 Kroniki Piotra Bałtroczyka z Warmii - odc. 1/4, 2010 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 VIP - program kulturalny 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Matylda - odc. 6/33 - Nocny stróż (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Gruby - odc 5/7 Zasadzka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 28; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Mariawici na Litwie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (28) gość: Tamara Arciuch; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 385; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 8/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 198* Lalki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ranczo - odc. 17* - Honor parafii; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "K jak KABARET'" (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 5/9* - W gnieździe wroga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 8/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 1/20 - Pracowity nosiwoda; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Temida - odc. 2 - Strzały o świcie; serial kryminalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Przebojowa noc odc. 25 /; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Gry wojenne - cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 "Nie żałuję" - recital Ewy Błaszczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 37; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 8/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 1/20 - Pracowity nosiwoda; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Blondynka - odc. 13/13* - Ósmy kolor tęczy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 385; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Sukces - odc. 25/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Sukces - odc. 26/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Kazik Na Żywo cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 RÚV 15.30 European Championship turniej poniżej 21 17.00 Táknmálsfréttir 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Pogoda Aktualności 18.35 European Championship turniej poniżej 21 20.40 Víkingalottó 20.45 European Championship turniej - Podsumowanie 20.55 Oskarżeni - Story Alison 22.00 Tíufréttir 22.15 Pogoda Aktualności 22.20 Golf w Islandii 22.50 Powrót do przeszłości - kwiat dzieci, przeszłości i teraźniejszości 23.50 European Championship turniej poniżej 21 01.30 Islandczycy 02.00 Aktualności 02.10 Harmonogram programu Stöð 2 07.00 Czas zabaw 08.15 Oprah 08.55 Dobra kondycja 09.10 Wielkie nadzieje 09.30 Lekarze 10.15 Lois i Clark 11.00 Nierozwiązane problemy 11.50 Læknalíf 12.35 Sąsiedzi 13.00 In Treatment 13.25 Chuck 14.15 Sieć kłamstw 15.00 iCarly 15.25 Czas zabaw 17.05 Wielkie nadzieje 17.30 Sąsiedzi 17.55 Rodzina Simpson 18.23 Pogoda 18.30 Aktualności 18.47 Sport 18.54 Drony 19.06 Pogoda 19.15 Dwóch i pół 19.40 Modern Family 20.05 Plotkara 20.50 Mapy 21.35 Duch Whisper Kominek 22.20 Þeir fyrrverand 23.05 Beðmál w mieście 23.35 NCIS 00.20 Na marginesie 01.05 Glastonbury 03.20 Agent 04.05 Z dwoma hakami 05.40 Blaðurskjóðan Omega Kristileg Sjónvarpsstöð 08.00 Zawartość mieszaną 13.30 Time for Hope 14.00 Robert Schuller 15.00 In Search of the Lords Way 15.30 Skuteczny życie 16.00 Billy Graham 17.00 ENGLISH mieszane. zawartość 18.00 Siostra Mary 18.30 John Osteen 19.00 David Wilkerson 20.00 Izrael dzisiaj 21.00 Helpline 22.00 Michael Rood 22.30 Film 24.00 Time for Hope 00.30 Wiara i życie 01.00 Robert Schuller 02.00 David Cho SkjárEinn 08.00 Rachael Ray 08.45 Dynasty 09.30 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 17.25 Rachael Ray 18.10 How To Look Good Naked – Revisit 19.00 The Marriage Ref 19.45 Will & Grace 20.10 Top Chef 21.00 Blue Bloods 21.45 Americas Next Top Model - finał 22.35 Green Room with Paul Provenza 23.05 The Real L Word: Los Angeles 23.50 Hawaii Five-0 00.35 Law & Order: Los Angeles 01.20 CSI: Miami ÍNN 20.00 Randver i gestagangur 20.30 Lato polowanie 21.00 Fiskikóngurinn 21.30 Bob i Lobb 22.00 Randver i gestagangur 22.30 Lato polowanie 23.00 Fiskikóngurinn Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RÚV z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stöð 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Omega Kristileg Sjónvarpsstöð z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SkjárEinn z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ÍNN z 2011 roku